Hot Summer Nights
by tawny
Summary: This story picks up at the finale of Season 6, so SPOILERS ahead. Booth and Bones have alot to work through, but to make matters worse, Broadsky escapes, and wants revenge on Booth. My take on a possible Season 7 story line. Unfinished
1. The Reveal

**What a long summer we have ahead of us! This story picks up at the end of Season 6, so MAJOR spoilers! This first chapter has the dialog from the season finale at first just to get it started. This will be a possible season 7 storyline, and Broadsky will return**.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones.**

* * *

><p>Booth and Bones walk down the sidewalk toward Booth's vehicle parked on the curb. Bones breaks the silence. "They looked so happy."<p>

"Well, they had a baby," Booth states, matter-of-factly.

"Their whole lives are changing, you'd think they'd be a little more apprehensive."

"Well, ya know having a baby, that's a good thing."

"You really think that?" They stop, and Booth turns toward her.

"Yeah, it's a great thing!" Booth exclaims, but sees Bones brows furrow . "Why? What? Oh, come on Bones, look the baby…the baby's fine, he's healthy. They had a healthy baby, they love each other. It's the happiest day of their lives!" Her face shows concern, and he has to inquire. "What?"

Bones breathes in, gathering her courage to tell him the truth. "I'm…I'm pregnant." Booth looks concerned, not sure what to say. "You're the father," she finishes, the anxiety evident on her face.

Booth smiles as the realization dawns on him. Bones smiles back.

"Bones…are you sure?" Booth said, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Yes! You're the only man I've slept in….well, in a very long time."

"No, Bones, I mean are you sure you're pregnant?"

She nodded, "Yes. I had the doctor confirm."

Booth stood with his hands on her shoulders smiling down at her, wanting to kiss her but not sure if he should. Instead, he pulled her into his arms and hugged her close, laying her head against his chest. For a few seconds, everything faded into the background, and their hearts seemed to beat in rhythm.

"We need to talk about…" Bones started.

"I know," Booth interrupted.

"But I don't want to do that tonight."

Booth nodded and pulled away from her. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and guided her toward his car. "Let's get you home. You've had a long day."

When they pulled in front of her apartment, the two sat in Booth's vehicle for a few awkward moments. Finally, Booth asked to walk her upstairs. After walking her to her door, Booth asked if he could come inside. He knew he was pushing it, and that she didn't want to talk about what they were doing, but he couldn't help feeling the need to be close to her for as long as possible.

"Can I have a beer?"

Bones took off her jacket. "Of course."

"Do you want one?" he asked, not thinking. "Oh, wait, nevermind…" he said, remembering her current state. He brought her a coke instead.

He watched her as she stood in front of her coach, her mind obviously occupied as she rubbed her hand on her stomach. He was so excited and happy about her news, it was hard for him not to talk about it. He handed her the coke. "Were you nervous to tell me?" he asked.

Bones opened her coke and took a seat on the coach. "I suppose I was. But it's a completely natural response to telling my partner and closest friend that I'm pregnant with his baby."

Booth smiled and took a seat next to her. "I would have been nervous too," he said, wanting to say more, but knowing it would lead to a conversation neither were prepared to have tonight. He turned toward her, his brown eyes shining into hers and letting her know he was telling the truth. "I'm here, Bones."

"I know."

She said it so matter of factly, that he thought she misunderstood. He clarified, "I mean, I am here for you, you know, not just as in a physical presence sitting beside you right now."

"I know, Booth," she said, smiling at him, knowing he had gotten so used to clarifying and explaining for her. She loved that about him. She loved everything about him…even the way he looked in those dumb white washed jeans! And the way he was looking at her now made her nervous andexcited, and made her think back on the night they had spent together...

* * *

><p>She had come to him. She had opened herself up to him, and even posed a question to God as to why he had taken Vincent from them. She had cried in Booth's arms, and when they laid back on the bed, she shut her eyes tight, snuggling as close to him as possible. She loves him, and she had to admit it, at least to herself. Booth was holding her close, rubbing his hand up and down her back to sooth her. "I'm here, Bones. I'll always be here."<p>

She raised her head off of his chest. "No, you can't promise that."

"I know, I just mean that…" he paused, but then sat up slightly and pulled her close to him. "No one can take what we have away, Bones. Not even death."

The breath caught in her throat as she heard what he as saying…and what he wasn't saying. It was her move now to interpret how she wanted, and put in motion forces that could not be stopped. She moved her body to melt with his, and gently placed her lips against his. As soon as the shock wore off, their lips moved together, and they found themselves entwined in each other's arms. The passion of seven years, and the emotion of the past few months, compounded to create a moment in time where the lives of the two partners literally stood still, and a new path was forged.

* * *

><p>She remembered loving the feel of his body against hers, but more than that, she remembered loving the feeling of…well, of love, when she was close to him.<p>

"You ok? Hey, Bones?" Booth's voice shook her out of her reverie. She gave him a weary smile.

"Yes. I'm just tired. It's been a strangely emotional day for me."

Booth nodded his head and took her hand in his. He brought it to his lips and placed a kiss on it. "Let's put you to bed then."

They both stood up, and Booth led her toward her bedroom. When they got to the door, she pushed it open but stopped Booth from walking her inside. "Booth…"

"I was just going to tuck you in, I promise," Booth said, noticing her hesitation.

"Its not that. I'm just afraid that I won't be able to resist you."

"I wasn't going to make a move. At least not tonight," Booth said with a smile.

"Well, I wouldn't be able to resist my own impulses then."

"Is that so bad? I mean, you are already pregnant…so…" he said, teasing her and pulling her into his arms.

"That is true," Bones said, agreeing with his reasoning.

He laughed and placed a kiss on her forehead. With a sigh, he broke the hug and said, "Goodnight Bones. Walk me to the door and then lock up. I'll bring breakfast by in the morning."

She walked him out, and did what he told her to do. Locking the door behind him, she sighed and rubbed her sleepy eyes. She wanted him to stay, to put up a fight at leaving. Instead, he had left her in peace, respected her privacy. She should be grateful, but tonight she felt alone. Alone, but hopeful.

* * *

><p><strong>There will be plenty of BonesBooth moments to come, especially when Broadsky is back, and wants revenge! **


	2. Escape

**Sorry it has been awhile since I updated! I promise I have a plan for this story and am not giving it up! It just took me a little bit to flesh out and I've already written quite a bit. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! More excitement to come during our hiatus**!

* * *

><p>The next morning, Booth was up bright and early had had stopped by to pick up some breakfast bagels. He knocked on Bones' door, but didn't get an answer right away. He let himself in using the spare key Bones had given him along with the pool key for him and Parker to use. He heard the shower going and smiled to himself, remembering the night they had spent together, and the sound of her using his shower the next morning. He put the bagels on the table and waited for her to get out of the shower.<p>

Bones had woken up late the next morning and had taken a long hot shower. She felt relieved now that her secret was out, at least with the one person who mattered most. And she felt better that he was excited about it. But she had so many questions that she knew they'd have to work through….where did this leave them? Would they raise the baby together? What about their partnership? And on and on it went in her brain….

But she wasn't sure if she was ready for that discussion yet. She was still adjusting to the fact that she was pregnant. Let alone that she was pregnant…with Booth's baby! And they had gotten in this predicament by the natural way, not through a test tube! She was thinking about all these things as she stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself in a towel. Stepping out of the bathroom, she immediately smelled coffee and bagels, and knew Booth had let himself in.

"Hello Booth," she said, taking him by surprise as he almost spilled his cup of coffee.

"Good morning! I brought bagels!" he said, trying hard not to obviously check her out in the towel. When that failed, he said, "You look beautiful."

"I'm in a towel, Booth."

"Exactly!" he said, with a coy smile.

She laughed at him and turned to head to her bedroom and get dressed. He watched her go with a smile…and hoped this would be a familiar scene for him soon.

She came back out dressed in a loose t-shirt and jeans. "Thanks for breakfast. I'm really hungry!" she said, grabbing a bagel.

"So, do you want to do anything today?" Booth asked, pouring her a cup of coffee.

"No, not really. I need to do some laundry, maybe work on my book. I'd like to get the next one written before I get too…far along."

Booth smiled at the thought of Bones with a big belly, having to waddle about and ask others to tie her shoes for her.

"What?" she asked, noticing his smile.

"I just remembered the baby, that's all," he admitted, smiling at her.

Bones finished her bagel and looked up at him. "Would you like to maybe stay here today with me, we can watch a movie. I can make you lunch...I mean, if you don't have any other plans that is."

"Thanks, Bones! I'd love to."

Booth helped carry the laundry basket to the laundry closet for Bones, but blushed slightly when he dropped a pair of her underwear on his foot. He picked them up and handed them to her. "I think this is yours."

She laughed and took them, tossing them into the washer with the rest of her clothes. "You know, you really don't have to help me with this stuff."

"I like helping you. And I plan on continuing to help you," he said, glancing down at her stomach.

"We're not talking about the laundry now, are we?"

He shook his head and smiled, resisting the urge to reward her intuitiveness with a kiss.

The rest of the day was spent relaxing and talking about just about everything, except the present situation they were in. Toward evening, they made lasagna and watched an old movie while it baked in the oven. Bones was on one side of the couch and Booth on the other, but when Booth got up to check on it, he sat a little closer on the couch when he returned. Bones had curled up on the couch when he got up, so her feet were closest to him. Not noticing how close Booth was, she stretched her legs a bit and touched his leg with her foot. He jumped slightly.

"Sorry!" she shouted a little louder than she meant and sat up, putting her feet on the floor.

Booth looked at her and tried to hide what he was feeling, but he knew she could read it in his eyes….they always told exactly what he was feeling. He wanted to hold her close to him, or at least just be touching her, even if it was just on accident.

She saw the look. She knew the look well, and shivered as she recalled the passion that lay behind that look. She could feel him holding her, enclosing her in his arms, and before she realized it, they were looking into each other's eyes. Booth moved closer, placing his hands on her shoulders and pulling her the rest of the way toward him. She closed her eyes, catching her breath one more time, and as they both leaned in closer, their lips touching, and both moved them rhythmically together as Booth's arms wrapped around Bones, and her arms wrapped around his neck. It was then that the oven timer decided to beep, making both of them jump apart.

Bones jumped to her feet. "I'll get it."

Booth followed behind her as she went to the oven, turned it off, and took the lasagna out. "Appears that dinner is ready," she said in as normal a tone as she could muster, although her voice was breathier and she was having trouble readjusting to not having Booth's arms around her and lips to pressed to hers.

They got their plates and sat down at the table, eating in silence.

After they ate, Booth finally had to break the silence. "Bones, I really think we need to talk about what's going on between us."

"I told you I didn't want to talk about that yet."

"Then when do you want to talk about it? Because we're having a baby together, Bones."

"I'm just still adjusting is all. I am surprised how well you took the news, Booth. I'm usually the one who adapts quicker."

Booth had to chuckle. He reached across the table and put his hand over hers. "Its a lot to process. I understand if you need time." He stood up and took the plates to the sink. "I think it may be best if I go home now," he said, walking over and giving her a hug and a kiss on the forehead. The feel of him so close to her and the thought of not having him with her that night made her cling on to him. When he tried to break the hug, she pulled him closer and pushed her lips against his.

After several minutes of kissing, they finally broke apart for air. "I suppose…" Booth started, "That until we figure out what is going on between us…we should stop doing this." Even as he said it, they still held onto each other.

"Yes, you are probably correct," Bones agreed, biting her lip and glancing at his before meeting his eyes again.

"But then again…you are already pregnant…" Booth said, searching her eyes for a sign of what to do next.

"That's true too." Bones said, leaning her head closer.

"But we don't want to…rush into anything," he said, moving his closer.

"Right," Bones agreed again. "But…I am already pregnant."

"That's true. Can't really rush things more than that…" They both closed their eyes, and as they were about to kiss again, their phones both started going off at the same time.

They jumped, again, as they both found and answered their phones.

"Agent Booth," Booth answered.

"Dr. Brennan," Bones answered. "Hi Cam!

"Yes, Sir, I'm….we're…. yes she's right here. We were finishing some…. yes sir," Booth continued.

"Yes, Dr. Saroyan, Booth is here with me. What happened?"

"How!"

"What!"

"Fine. I won't let her out of my sight."

"We won't go anywhere. Yes, my apartment."

"Yes, sir. Thank you."

"Thanks."

They both hung up. "Broadsky has escaped," they both said at the same time.

"What did you find out?" Bones asked.

"He killed four guards and managed to disappear. The FBI suspects that he's looking for revenge. They told me to stay put and they were sending people over to patrol until we figure out what's going on. It will take him a while to procure a new gun."

"If he's keeping with that method," she stated. "Also, his hand is broken. It could be a while before he shows back up."

"I know. They are just being careful right now. And Bones…"

"Yeah?"

"When he comes, he's coming after us," Booth said, placing his hand on hers.

She looked back at him. "I know."


	3. Another night

**Agent Shaw makes an appearance in this chapter. I loved her character, and I don't perceive her as a threat to the B/B dynamic at all, as some people did. Anyway, I had to have one more chapter with the two of them in the apartment together. There's a little conflict, but I'm holding out for the major stuff Please keep reading, I will try to update every week, and I hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, only parts of the storyline**

* * *

><p>It was getting dark out when there was a knock at the door, and Booth carefully moved toward it. He cocked his gun, beckoning Bones behind him.<p>

"Who is it?" he called out.

"Agent Booth, its Agent Shaw. We've been assigned to be on the lookout."

Booth opened the door and let the agents in. After they performed a sweep of the apartment, they instructed them to keep the windows closed, the blinds down, and as few lights on as possible, at least until they could safely confirm that Broadsky wasn't headed directly to them. Other agents were assigned to Booth's apartment to keep a lookout.

After the agents left, and the apartment was secure, Bones and Booth sat down on the couch together with a sigh.

"Well, I guess we should turn out some of these lights," Booth said, turning off the few lamps left in the living room. Just the light from the streetlights shown into the room now.

"I guess I will get ready for bed. Its early, but I'm really tired."

"Sounds good."

Bones went into the bathroom and came out in her pajama pants and a tshirt. She saw Booth making up the couch to sleep on.

"Booth, you're not sleeping on the couch."

"I am not playing this game with you again. I'm not letting my pregnant… partner sleep on the couch either. And I want to be ready in case Broadsky stops by."

"You're sleeping with me," she said, touching his arm and making him stop from making up the couch. His shocked expression made her wonder if he took her words wrong. "I mean, you're sleeping in my room."

"I know what you meant. I just…are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Booth, I'm already pregnant."

Booth smiled at her. She had a point. "I'll do my best to keep my hands to myself," He said, with a wink. He went to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

Bones was already settled in bed when Booth opened the door and stepped inside. He was in his boxers, mainly because he didn't have any pajama pants there, and his tshirt. He was clearly shy as he closed the door behind them. He walked over to the windows and peaked out, making sure there was no one outside. Then he made sure his gun was placed with the safety on beside the bed. He was obviously stalling.

"Booth?"

"Yeah, Bones?"

She smiled and patted the bed beside her. He came and quickly crawled in bed beside her, pulling the blankets up to his neck. "Goodnight, Bones.

"Goodnight, Booth."

They fell asleep with ample room between the two of them, but when they awoke the next morning to a loud knock at the door, they were curled in each other's arms.

They jumped apart at hearing the knock, and Booth grabbed his gun. He pulled on his jeans, the ugly stone washed ones from the previous day. They both advanced to the front door, Bones behind Booth.

At hearing the voice of Caroline from the other side, Booth opened the door.

"Good morning, Sheree. Don't you two look cozy!"

"Caroline, what are you doing here?" Bones asked.

"Well, Sheree, we're gonna have you holed up for another night just to be sure you're old pal isn't coming straight for you. But what we think is that he's hiding low for awhile before he strikes."

"So, you mean no one knows where he is?" Bones asked.

"Afraid not."

"What do we do then? We know he's out for Booth. Are we supposed to stay in lock down until he's caught?"

Caroline exchanged a look with Booth, knowing that he had been told already. "Broadsky is coming after Booth. But he's doing it by coming after you."

"What? Why would he do that?"

"If you two love birds want to pretend there's nothing between the two of you, go right ahead! But I've known it since I first saw the two of you together. And I'm sure Broadsky saw it immediately."

"He's going to go after you to get to me, Bones."

Agent Genevieve Shaw stepped into the apartment with a bag and a notepad in hand. "Agent Booth, here is a bag of clothes for you. You are Dr. Brennan are to stay put for tonight, and we will have a briefing in the morning regarding any new information we have, and will figure out then how to proceed."

Booth took the bag, and realized it was clothes from his apartment. "Um..you didn't…"

"Go through your underwear drawer? No. But I did have one of the other agents do so. I hope you have everything you need."

"Thanks, Shaw."

"It's good to see you again, Agent Shaw," Bones said, extending her hand. The two shook hands. "So, do you have any word yet on where Broadsky is?"

She shook her head. "No, I'm afraid not. But don't worry, I'm your ears and eyes at the department. I promise, I will tell you everything I find out."

"Is there anything we can do from here?" Booth asked.

Caroline smiled. "Well… I have some ideas but I'd rather not share. You two have a good evening. We'll see you tomorrow." She turned to go and Shaw follows her out.

Left alone, Booth smiles at Bones. "Well, what do you want to do now?"

She shrugs. "I don't know, maybe watch a movie, or something. Maybe you should change out of those dumb jeans first though.

They spent most of the day lounging around the apartment, trying to be as carefree as possible and avoiding talking about the multiple elephants in the room. Later that evening, there was a knock at the door. "Agent Shaw," she shouted through the door. She came bearing takeout, but no updates on Broadsky.

"So Agent Shaw seems very intuitive. She's young."

"Yes, she's a good agent though."

"Oh, I wasn't saying her being young was bad. After all, I am quite young for being so successful," she said proudly with a smile.

"That's true," Booth laughed at her confidence. "Anyway, she's going to be a great help on the Broadsky case."

"I wish we knew something, Booth. I don't want to have to worry everywhere I go that I'm going to be shot. That…that we're going to be shot," she said, placing a hand on her stomach.

Booth pulled her close, unable to resist comforting her in some way. "I won't let that happen. I promise."

Bones had no rebuttal this time, but just rested in his arms. "Do you think we'll catch him?"

"I do. But he's smart. He's going to hide out somewhere for awhile."

"How long is awhile?"

She felt him shrug against her. "A few weeks…a few months. He's impatient now though. But he'll need to find new guns. Make a new plan."

"A new plan…to hurt you."

"Yes." He held her tighter few a few more minutes. He released her and took a seat on the couch, head in his hands. "We need to tell the FBI about the baby."

Bones sat next to him. "I know. How bad will we get in trouble?"

"I don't know." He lifted his head. "Really, it doesn't matter that much."

"What do you mean? Of course it matters! I don't want to lose you as a partner, Booth. I love working together,"

Booth caught her hand. "You aren't losing anything, Bones. Even if we're not working together all the time…even if they break us apart…we don't have to be separated. We can have more."

"More?" she asked, too overwhelmed to decipher his meaning.

"You know, more…" he said, taking her face in his hands.

"Oh, sexually."

Booth's face fell and he dropped his hands. Hurt flared in his eyes, and he stood up. "I know you don't want to talk about this right now. But eventually we have to. And I'd rather do it sooner rather than later. Bones, we have got to figure out what is going on between us, and what you want before this baby gets here. Because I'm going to be that baby's father no matter what happens between us," it came out harsh, more than he intended.

"I don't know what I want, Booth! This past year has been a roller ride for me." she paused, tears rolling down her face. "Coaster. Roller Coaster," she corrected herself before he could. "Can I say I don't know? I mean, do you know, Booth?"

"OH no! Bones. I'm not saying it. I don't want to say it. Because everytime I say it, it doesn't happen. So I'm done saying it. When you're ready, YOU say it."

Bones stood, anger rising through her tears. "What do you want me to say? I told you how I felt. In case you don't remember, Booth, you told me I had a choice… to just be your partner or to leave. Your partner, or nothing. And then you said that you were too angry. And I am too impervious."

"Bones, I'm sorry. Here, come here," he reached out for her, trying to bring her to him. She was right, and he knew it.

"No, Booth. I can't keep crawling into your arms. You're right, we need to figure this out before anything else happens. And I'm just confused right now, about everything. About the baby, Broadsky. Us. Our working relationship…our personal relationship. Everything…it just overwhelms me," she said, her voice vibrating as she chocked back a sob.

"I'm proud of you, Bones. That you can admit that to me. I know its not easy." He wiped a tear from her cheek.

She smiled a weak smile at him and caught her breath. "I think I'm going to work on my book in bed."

"I'll make up my bed here," Booth said, knowing not to force her emotions any further.

Bones walked toward her bedroom, but turned around before she got there. "Actually, Booth, if you don't mind, I'd feel better if you slept in the room with me."

Booth tried not to make it look like he was jumping at the chance to spend another night with Bone's curled up next to him. "I'd….yes. I'll see you…there. In bed."

Bones worked on her book on her laptop while Booth slept beside her. She kept glancing at him, and finally just gave up working on her book. Turning off the light, she snuggled in close to him so that her foot touched his, and their faces were close. "Goodnight, Booth," she whispered.


	4. Chit chat

**So sorry it has been so long! I've had this chapter written for awhile but just haven't had access to post it. Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Bones awoke the next morning to an empty bed, but hearing the sound of the shower, she knew Booth wasn't far away. She got up, put on her housecoat and made some coffee. She had just gotten herself a cup when Caroline called from the hall and pounded loudly on the door. Cam and Agent Shaw accompanied her. About the time they walked through the door, Booth came out of the bathroom, towel around his waist and nothing else. "Bones, where'd you put the toothpaste? I can't find it in the…Whoa!" he shouted, sliding into the kitchen and freeze framing as he noticed the other women around the kitchen island.<p>

Agent Shaw looked away quickly while Cam stole a glance at Bone's reaction. "Why, HELLO Cheree!" Caroline said, placing her hands on her hips. "So what have you two lovebirds been up to, mmhh?"

Booth and Bones were speechless as they exchanged a look. "Nevermind…I'll find it." Booth said, walking quickly back toward the bathroom, grasping his towel around him."

"What brings all of you here?" Bones asked, trying to divert attention. "I'm assuming news about Broadsky?"

A few minutes later, Booth joined the ladies, fully clothed with freshly brushed teeth.

"We can't keep the two of you locked up and guarded forever, so the FBI and the Jeffersonian have come to an agreement."

"Something tells me I won't like this," said Bones, looking at Booth.

"Dr. Brennan, we've decided to keep you in the lab for now…." Cam put her hands up to stop any complaints. "You can still do interrogations and location work. I just don't want you chasing bad guys…literally… for awhile."

Bones started to protest, but Booth interrupted. "I think that's a good idea."

"What?" Bones exclaimed, throwing him a death glare.

"I think we both need a break from the action. Especially with our current situation…" he hinted to Bones about the baby.

"Oh, you mean about the ba…"

Booth interrupted. "Broadsky! Of course. We need to be careful."

"I don't see how keeping me in the lab is helpful. Vincent was in the lab, and you see how that turned out."

"That's different, cheree. And besides, Booth will also be keeping it a little more close to home while we figure out what Broadsky is planning."

"What? Oh no, I'm not going to be the paperwork peddler! I worked too long for that!"

"We need you. You know how he thinks. You can predict his moves better than anyone," Agent Shaw said. "I don't think you could go back to paperwork even if you wanted to, Agent Booth."

Booth nodded. "Let's get this guy. And not get ourselves killed in the process."

* * *

><p>Later that day, Bones was on her computer in her office when Angela walked in. "So, how was it?"<p>

"How was what?" she asked, looking up from her computer.

"Your two nights…alone with Booth? Please tell me it was rinse and repeat the whole time."

"I don't know what that means, but we didn't have sex again." Angela's face fell. "But we did kiss." Bones moved to sit across from Angela.

"Did you tell him how you feel? Or do you even know how you feel?"

"Of course I do, Angela. I just don't know what to do about it."

"Oh I know what you can do about it!"

"Do about what?" Cam said, stepping into the office.

Angela and Brennan exchange a look. "I have romantic feelings for Booth," she confessed.

"Yeah, and?" Cam questioned.

"Cam, if I told you that Booth and I were sexually involved, what would you say?"

Cam's eyes widened in surprise and she clapped her hands together "About time! Wait…was that just hypothetical?"

"She's not a hypothetical person," said Angela.

"Angela is correct. Although I fear there may be repercussions for me telling you, as my supervisor."

Cam stepped closer. "Dr. Brennan, as your friend, and Booth's friend, I would be very happy if the two of you started a romantic relationship. And as your boss, I feel the same way." She smiled at both of them before turning her attention to Angela. "The reason I originally came in here was to tell you that Hodgins is having a diaper dilemma."

"Duty calls," Angela said, standing to leave. "Be sure he knows how you feel, Brennan."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Booth was sitting at his desk at the FBI, going through some files of Broadsky. Dr. Sweets passed by and waved hello. "Sweets, hey Sweets!" Booth called out.<p>

"Hey Booth, you looked busy so I didn't want to stop in. What's going on?"

"Can I ask your opinion, in a hypothetical professional way?"

"Wait, do you want a hypothetical opinion to a professional situation, or a professional opinion to a hypothetical situation?"

Booth looked confused. "What?"

"Nevermind. What's the issue?"

Booth got up and shut the door before returning to lean against his desk. "Ok. So… let's say…hypothetically…that Bones and I were to become an item of some sort…"

"WHAT? What's happened? Did you and Dr. Brennan finally…"

"OK, Sweets. I said hypothetically! What would the bureau do about it?"

"Ok, you're serious, right?" Sweets was obviously excited, but managed to hold it in.

Booth didn't make eye contact, but crossed his arms and stared at the ground, waiting for the answer.

"I wrote a book on this subject, Booth. And I think that you two being involved romantically will either have no impact at all on your statistics of solving crimes, or will only increase your abilities."

Booth looked up.

"However, romantic relationships between agents are frowned upon. But Dr. Brennan isn't an agent. She's one of the few forensic anthropologists in the nation. And honestly, we're at her mercy. It's not like we can pull another from the hat. So I would bet that between Hacker, Cam, and me…"

"So you're saying it could work…"

Sweets smiled at his hopefulness. "I can't guarantee that the FBI will allow the partnership to stay together. But if the two of you make it happen…I know that will be a very good thing no matter what happens with work."

Booth smiled and offered his hand. "Thanks Sweets."

After shaking hands, Sweets opened his mouth to ask more questions. "So, does this mean…"

"Ok, Thanks. See you later!" Booth said, ushering him through the door and shutting it.

Smiling to himself, he grabbed his bags and headed to the Jeffersonian.


End file.
